Not allowed to love
by TaintedAngel2923
Summary: Yumemi is now living in the Magical Kingdom full time. The battle still rages on for the Akuto power source. Munto's cousin arrives, bringing someone very powerful, who trained to help Yumemi use her powers, but in the process is not allowed to love.
1. Someone New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Munto! Get it? Got it? Good!**

**Chapter 1****: Someone new  
**

"Lord Munto?!" I hear a guard call out from down the hallway. I slowly get out of bed, letting out a small yawn as I stretch. He pushes open the double doors of my room.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Your cousin is here to see you. He wants you to meet someone, she is very special. He would like you to bring Yumemi as well, he's waiting for you and Yumemi in the garden." I nod my head.

"You are dismissed." The guard quickly rushes out of the room, closing the doors behind him as he leaves. I quickly get dressed before racing to Yumemi's room. I walk briskly down the hallway before stopping in front of her door. I knock softly.

"Come in." I hear her sleepily call out. I open the door to find her sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Yumemi…" I breathe out, looking her up and down. She must have had a restless sleep because her nightgown has rid up to her stomach, showing her cream colored thighs and her panties. Her hair falls angelically around her as she gets out of her bed; she turns to look at me fully. Her big green eyes stare straight into my gold ones, taking my breath away in their intense beauty.

Finally noticing my stare she averts her eyes, blushing as red as my hair. "What do you want Munto, this early in the morning?" She asks me. "My cousin Lord Kaito wants us to meet someone special. I need you to get dressed so we can go." I tell her, she nods. I turn around as she walks over to the closet to get changed, giving her, her needed privacy.

"Munto?"

"Are you ready to go?" I ask her as I look over my shoulder, just in case if she isn't entirely dressed quite yet. I see she is fully clothed. I turn all the way around. As my eyes finally land on her my breath hitches in my throat. She's wearing a strapless green dress that stops mid thigh. Her hair is partially put up with a green ribbon.

"Is this okay?" She asks shyly, "I mean if it isn't I can change if y-" I shake my head. "You look beautiful Yumemi; you don't need to change, so let's go." She blushes at my comment. I grab her hand, noticing that her blush deepens (if possible) in color. I pull her out the door and down to the garden.

I walk into the garden, only lit by the softest glow of light, radiating from the slowly rising sun. I see Kaito standing next to the waterfall, talking to someone but I can't make out their features.

"Kaito?" I call out he slowly turns around before facing me. "What brings you here to the Magical Kingdom so early in the morning?" I ask, I move to stand in front of Yumemi, shielding her from Kaito's stare.

"I came here because I would like you and Yumemi to meet someone." He says before stepping away from the other person he was shielding from my view. "This is Mizuki." The girl steps forward letting her figure come into view. She lifts up her head, her white hair falling away from her face, to show deep blue eyes, just like the color of Kaito's spiky hair.

Her eyes lock with something next to me. I look down to see Yumemi peeking around my arm and slowly inching her way out from behind me. "I'm Yumemi…" Mizuki smiles gently at her, showing her white teeth.

"That is the Girl of Destiny that you have been searching for." Kaito tells Mizuki. She's been searching for her? Mizuki slowly walks toward Yumemi, who has now emerged completely from behind me. Mizuki averts her gaze to mine, noticing my unease.

"I won't hurt her." Mizuki says gently. I nod curtly. She reaches out and touches Yumemi's forehead, before I'm blinded by a white light. As the light disappears I notice Yumemi and Mizuki smiling. I look at them oddly.

"Munto, Mizuki has come to teach Yumemi how to use her powers." I look over at him raising an eyebrow. He answers my unspoken question. "Mizuki is Yumemi's guardian."


	2. Cursed

**Chapter 2**

**MPOV**

"Her guardian?" I ask Kaito, venom dripping off each syllable. "I am perfectly able to protect her myself! Why would she need a guardian?!" I almost yell. I hear Mizuki sigh.

"I'm able to do things you can't do Munto. I'm stronger than you, not as strong as Yumemi but strong enough to teach her how to use her powers." What can this girl do that I can't do?

"I have an unlimited Akuto flow, like Yumemi, but I can't give it to anyone." She tells me.

"Unlimited Akuto flow?" I ask her, she nods her head. She looks at Yumemi, they have a private conversation before Yumemi asks: "Can I…?" She asks pointing at me.

"It'll be stronger between you and him." What would be stronger between Yumemi and I?

"What'll be stronger?" I ask them both, expressing my confusion in this conversation.

"A mind link, it would allow Yumemi to contact you or whoever else who has established one with her, when she is in danger, or needs help." Mizuki replies matter of factly.

"Can I create one with you…Munto?" Yumemi tentatively asks me. I look down at her, to see her blushing crimson. I look back at Mizuki who nods her head, giving me a small smile. I look back down at Yumemi.

"Of course." She shyly reaches a hand up towards my forehead. I bend down so she doesn't have to reach up so high. As her fingertips softly brush against my forehead, I'm engulfed in a bright warm light. I feel Akuto pumping into my body. As quickly as light appears it disappears.

_'Munto…?' _Her voice softly echoes throughout my mind. I smile.

_'Yumemi.' _She smiles up at me, before looking back over to Mizuki. As the first rays of bright sunlight hit her face, I see Kaito look at her, as if he's in a trance. Mizuki is beautiful, but I already have the girl I love, who happens to be standing right next to me.

"The link only works one way. You and Yumemi can talk only if she talks first." I nod my head in acknowledgement to her warning.

"Well maybe we should get some breakfast?" Mizuki asks, I look at her quizzically.

"I'm human Munto." She tells me.

"But how can you use Akuto?" I ask her.

"My family, and a few others had lived on a rogue Island ever since the battle between both worlds. When a group of heavenly beings found them, they were taken to another island, which happened to be Calithium. The king found that the Girl of Destiny needed a guardian, a human guardian. When he found my mother pregnant he made the entire kingdom keep their eye on her. When she gave birth to me, the king had a dream, a dream telling him that the human baby girl was the guardian of the Girl of Destiny." She says, finishing her story. I hear Yumemi's stomach growl.

"Why don't we get some breakfast." I say as I start to pull Yumemi towards the kitchens. Heavenly beings can eat food but they don't normally eat it since they can live on Akuto.

I push open the doors of the dinning hall, which is normally not in use, but some people wanted to have some breakfast, including me. I pull Yumemi toward a table, pulling out the chair for her. She sits down as I sit next to her.

"The food smells good." Mizuki says, grinning. Kaito smirks as he sits down next to her.

"You are always hungry." He states, his smirk becoming larger.

"I can't live on Akuto like you can, so I have nothing else to sustain me so I need to eat, a lot." The cooks bring out food, placing a plate in front of each of us.

**Mizuki's POV**

"So Yumemi, when would you like to start working on using your powers?" I ask, looking across the table at the petite green eyed girl. She looks over at Munto. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"You're the one that always tells me what I can do or cannot do ever since I started to live here. So I thought I should ask you on when would be a good time to start training." She states innocently. I try to hold back the giggle that almost escapes my mouth. Everyone looks at me, each raising an eyebrow in suspicion. I clear my throat. "You should answer her question Munto." He sighs, before turning back to Yumemi.

"You can today if you like, or tomorrow but you should start soon, possibly after breakfast?" He turns to look at me.

"Sure, the sooner the better and the faster you'll be able to use your powers." Yumemi's green eyes light up with excitement, food clearly forgotten.

"Let me eat first and we'll begin our first lesson." She beams at me, I can't help but smile back. I feel Kaito's eyes on my face.

"What are you looking at?" I avert my eyes to his, I raise an eyebrow as he sighs.

"Well I think you and Yumemi should head outside to start her lesson since we're all done breakfast." He stands up and starts to leave.

'_What was that about Kaito? All I asked was a simple question.' _I ask Kaito through our mind link.

'_Leave me alone Mizuki.' _I growl under my breath. This has been happening more lately. I feel him looking at me then I ask him what he's looking at then he gets mad or leaves.

"You know… I think he's in love with you." I look wide eyed at Munto. I start to gape at him.

"What? Kaito can have _any_ woman he wanted, why would he choose me, the cursed one." He raises an eyebrow.

"Cursed one?" I nod my head.

"I'm cursed, I can't tell the person I love, that I love them. If I do I will no longer be Yumemi's guardian. It's a price I have to pay." Yumemi's eyes become sad.

"What if the person you love said they loved you?" Yumemi's eyes become bright.

"Then I can say I love them back because the curse will be broken, and I'll be able to stay Yumemi's gaurdian."

"So do you love Kaito?" She asks.

"I do, I really really do." She looks over at Munto before leaning over and whispering in his ear. They both begin to grin, widely, before turning to look at me.

"We'll get Kaito to say he loves you before you finish teaching me how to use my powers." Tears start to form in my eyes.

"Promise?" I ask them.

"We promise." We all smile at each other before Munto leads me and Yumemi outside to begin her training.


End file.
